The Ramen Shop Girl
by Oliveclover123
Summary: A ramen shop may be simple, but from the simple things comes the biggest things. Poppy will prov that saying true as she is forced out of her comoner villege life and into the world of ninja's by simply having a uniqe trait. Will, poppy be able to find her place in the world and be happy or can a simple ramen girl doom the whole world.
1. chapter 1

The leaf had been blessed that day, on the night of October 10, as the daughter of Teuchi, the leafs best and only ramen master, held the leaf's first poppy in her arms. She had to get the doctor's help to sit up, but it was worth seeing her baby girl's chubby face.

A sweet giggle made everyone in the room smile as Poppy gave a toothless grin. Little hands holding onto her mothers face as she wiggles around.

"A bright sprit this one, haha!" A man with long black hair laughed as the new mother smiled at her husband. His black raven gaze meeting her light golden one. "She has your hair and smile"

"But her fathers spirt and eyes as well" she finished after her husband and they both gazed into Poppy's black eyes, filled with childish wonder and innocence. "I will never let harm come to you, my little Poppy"

Poppy giggled at her mothers promise and waved her hands around. The couple shared the joy as big smiles split their face's.

"I hope you didn't forget old papa, here?" A voice sung and the mother giggled.

"No papa, come!" She said, beckoning her father to hold Poppy. Teuchi nervously picked up his granddaughter and smiled when she stilled, looking up at him with a curious gaze.

(Beep, Beep, beeeeeeee...)

"Darling? what's happening!" Poppy's father screamed as his wife grew pale and stared blankly at them.

Doctors and nurses hurried into the room, trying to find what had happened, as poppy began to cry from all the noise.

"Shh, it's going to be okay..." Teuchi whispered to her as he left the noisy room and gave her a painful smile. but, when she reached up and cupped his cheeks with a pout, the old man couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks.

The hall way grew silent before a huge explosion rocked the building. Teuchi clutched the baby to his chest, holding on to her for life as his knees gave way. He kneeled on the tile floor, knowing that the little flower in his arms was the only thing he had left of his eldest daughter.

"It's going to be okay..." Teuchi choked out as he silently sobbed. A rower of a great beast echoed around the leaf as Teuchi's youngest daughter ran up to him in worry as he vowed to keep the girl in his arms safe and innocent as long as he could.

"Father!" Ayame cried and rushed to help her father to his feet as the floor cracked under the power coming from outside.

"Ayame, take poppy and get to the shelter!" Teuchi yelled over the screaming of hospital staff and explosions. "I need to find Jin!"

"Father!" Ayame's cry went unanswered as her father ran towards the room that held Sana and Jin, Ayame's eldest sister and brother in law.

Ayame swallowed up her tears and darted with poppy in her arms towards the exist, to only see it blocked by a slab of concrete.

'Come on Ayame you can do this!' She thought to herself as she made a mad dash threw a window and prayed that it was the first floor.

"Agh!" Ayame grunted as she landed onto the ground, tumbling into a roll, as she kept the baby safe in her arms. Pulling herself up, she felt blood trickle down her left knee. But, ignoring her injures, Ayame ran and did not stop until she saw the white flags of safety.

"Over here, Help!" She screamed as her legs gave out. Five medics ran to her, catching Ayame before she and the baby hit the ground. They were safe.

"Jin!" Teuchi called. But, no one answered and no one would, the old man's eyes witness the whole leaf get attacked by the nine-tail's threw a giant hole in the wall, where his eldest daughter's hospital room used to be. No bed, no floor, no walls, every one was gone and the only thing left was the rooms door that barely held to the wall beside him. He fell to his knees, his chest tightened painfully, as he clenched his eye's shut and punched the broken tile floor.

"No... Jin, Sana!" Teuchi'a blood curling scream echoed around the leaf as the nine-tailed beast was finally sealed and painful cry's raked the land.

The day poppy had been born and the day the fox had scarred the leaf would never be forgotten...

To Be Continued...

 **Thanks for reading!!!**


	2. The First Friend

I am Poppy, a plant might I add that is used to make what ever the awesome uncle Asuma smokes. So, Obviously I love my name. But, others seemed to make fun of me for it. I am now ten years old and afraid of people, talking to others is horrifying. You never know if their going to be nice or kick you. So that is why I had tied myself to my bed and screamed my lungs out as Aunt Amaye tried to pry me off it by the feet.

"Nooooo!" I screamed.

"Kami, dame it poppy!" Ayame shouted as she pulled harder. "Let go, you have to come out some time!"

"I don't want to come out to the out now, ow!" I cried as the rope snapped and we bother fell to the floor. "That was your fault Aunty!"

"Come on, brat!" Ayame hissed and haled me over her shoulder. "Pa's got work for you" and with that she took me down stairs and into the ramen shop's kitchen.

Ayame dropped me by the sink as she ran to help out grandpa, who was dealing with a heavy load of costumers. I grabbed the water bucket inside the broom closet and flipped it upside down in front of the sink. Vowala! A stool. I know... I'm awesome right!

I had dish duty on Fridays and package delivery on Mondays. On my free days, I helped grandpa with making ramen and he would teach me a whole bunch of stuff about noodles. He had told me last year that he had planned to leave the shop to me in the future, which I am quite happy about. I loved ramen, making it, eating it, smelling it, looking at it, or even hearing it cook. Like, come on? it's ramen!

"Gramps, done with dishes!" I yelled as the last of the dishes where cleaned by my awesome cleaning skills. "I'll just head back upstairs now!"

"Oh no you don't!" Ayame yelled grabbing me before my excape and dragged me to the market. I begged her to let me be free.

"Kami, you need to start growing some back bone poppy!"

"But, people are scary..." I mumbuled, kicking a stone by my foot as we stopped in the middle of the street.

Ayame sighed and bent down in front of me. "Look, there's a park right over there" she pointed to the park across the street. "If you can make one friend, I won't force you to shop with me again, deal?"

"Deal!" I had said with vigor. But, now standing in the park all by myself, I could only feel dread. 'Great, now I'll have to spend hours with Aunty' I mentally whine.

"Hey! Are you new?" A voice shouted from behind me and I snapped around to be greeted by two big doe eyes. "The names Tenten!"

I stared at the girl, she was my hight and had the same brown hair, which was in two buns, as me, minus the buns. We would have been twins if she hadn't had gray eyes. She had on a simple blue yukata with small black sandels. It all brought out her peachy skin tone.

The two of us sat and chatted, I found out her dad was the leafs best blacksmith, as she bragged about helping around with the weapons and how they would stop by grandpas for a bite every Tuesday. She begged for us to meet up and have a sleep over, during the weekend before she would start Ninja school, as Her dad shouted that they had to leave.

The man was very tall and tan, glaring at me or anything how looked at him the wrong way, as his white goatee and corn-rose braided hair fell past his shoulders. Tattoos of black markings wrapped around his thick biceps. A gray tank top barely held, his muscles threatening to brake it, as his bulky black pants hung loosely to his waist by a thick leather belt.

"Hey, poppy!" Tenten shouted.

"What?" I shouted back, turning around to see she had turned to me down the road. He fathe didn't look impressed, but I noticed he had a soft spot for his daughter, ever father dose.

"We're friends now sucker!" She yelled laughing and ran back to her dad.

I watched them leave and smiled. 'Ayame, I had just won are bet! Hahaha!'

 ** _*Time skip brought to you by ramen pig*_**

"I want to be a ninja..." I said and everything happened like clock work. Ayame, who had been going up stairs, fell down them. Gramps burned himself while stirring. I looked up inoccently at the twos horror filled faces, sipping on my ramen broth.

"What's wrong?"

"No-nothing dear, we just thought you'd want to by a chef like pa!" Ayame stuttered out, getting up off the floor. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"Tenten said that strong woman are ninja and that's why she's going to be one too. I want to be strong..." I mumbuled, munching my dinner with my chopsticks and gramps sighed.

"Poppy, you don't need to be a ninja to be strong" He smiled at my confused gaze.

"Most of the leafs strongest had been peace makers, not fighters"

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, poppy. So don't think for a moment that fighting will make you strounger. Sure, it mighty give you a boost. But, do you want power gained by fists or a hand shake?"

Gramps was always very wise and I frowned trying to understand him. But, it was all nonsense to me, as he chuckled and patted my head.

"Here" he said handing me a blue book that read "the strangth of words will hinder the fist" on its front.

"Read this and tell me what you think"

I take the book and smile, it smelled like old wood and wet forest. He must have found it on one of his trips to the mist. I gave him a thankful smile and rushed up to get started on the book. He knew well that once I had a book I'd have to read it all.

Hours past as I flipped threw the book, steadily reading it for all it was worth and slowly started to understand what gramps meant. I never liked hurting others and this was perfect for me, keeping my hands clean as I protect my family and the leaf.

"I'll make you proud gramps!" I whispered, fist punching into the air dramatically. A clank of my necklace brought me back and I smiled sadly at it.

"You too mom and dad..."

I held the silver ball that hung from a steel chain as the light from the sunset outside made the markings on the ball shimmer. The markings connected at the front of it, making a circle with three triangles over lapping inside it.

The necklace was my mothers and had been the only thing found the day she died, which gramps still continued to never talk about. I knew he was hiding something about it, by how he paled when ever Ayame slipped or some one they used to know would ask.

"Wow, she looks just like her mother!"

Gramps would shut them down by changing the subject, which I could understand. He didn't want to remember what happened because it hurt him. I had found out that much by listening in on one of gramps and Ayame "meetings". I knew they weren't lessons in cooking, growing quiet and shy after finding out they were trying to prevent and protect me from finding out the truth.

'I'll find out some day, when I'm so high no one will refuse my orders!' I thought smugly.

 ** _*Third Prov*_**

"Pa, we have to tell her some time!" Ayame hissed at her father, who gave her a stern glare.

"Ayame I know, just give me time..." He sighed, rubbing his face. "The chances of her wanting to meet him are high and we can't afforded the leaf finding out about her "genes" Ayame"

"Well, please tell her something. She's smarter now and will grow, all prodigies do! The chances of her finding out on her own will become higher the longer you keep her in the dark, pa!" Ayame said and he looked down at his tea.

"She's a lot like her father in that way..." he whispered. She scoffed and walked to the stairs.

"It would be better that she knew nothing, Ayame..."

"She deserves to at least know about her mother..." Ayame hissed out with venom and went to bed, leaving her father with his thoughts and nightly tea.

'She still holds a grudge against me, the child will learn some day it's usless to think such thoughts...' he thought painfully to himself.

'Forgive me poppy'


	3. The First Day of School

"You going to be fine, gramps?"

"Yes, yes..." Gramps said, restraining himself from worrying over me, as kids ran past us to get into the school yard. It was my first day and I was super excited, but nervous as hell. "Just making sure you'll be okay, I've heard that they..."

"Pa, she will be fine so stop it! You want to make Poppy wores then she already is?" Ayame asked mothioning to my shivering form.

Gramps pouted and gave me a big hug. " good luck!" He whispered and I smiled stiffly before heading into my future.

The yard wasn't that big, a tree with a swing in one corner, training posts in the other, and a targets in another. Children ran back and forth to greet their friends as others formed groups. I stand frozen to my spot, apart from everyone, as my anxiety throbbed in my chest.

"Roof!" A small bark made me flick harshly and find a tiny puppy, rubbing it's head into the side of my leg. Strangely, it helped me calm down and I smiled softly down at it.

"Thank you..." I whispered to it, scratching it behind the ears, as it yipped in delight.

"He's usually defensive around others" A loud voice said.

A boy walked up to me, brown short hair sticking out everywhere like a wild dogs mane. His narrow eyes gave off a wolffish glint as his fangs showed three his grin. He had on a thick sweater on, hood kept on his head. Fur on the border of his hood and sleeves, hiding the top of his black pants, as I nervously step away from him. He gave me a confused look and I gaze down.

"Oh, you get nervous in crowded right?" He asks harmlessly and I snap my head up, gaping at him. He smirked, scratching behind his head. "Dogs can sense it and tend to comfort or help, I don't know..." He finished, blushing a little.

I smirked. Fiddling with the straps of my purple overalls, I held out my hand in greeting.

"I'm P-Poppy Ichiraku, would you like to be friends?"

The boy frowned at my hand and I sweated nervously, thinking that maybe he didn't want to be my friend. But, once his warm palm held mine, we shared a smile once he excepted my handshake.

"Kiba Inuzuka, I would be honored to be the ramen girl's friend!" He said with a grin.

"Hey, Kiba!" A chubby looking boy had called from across the yard. Kiba gave me a goodbye, running over to the other boy, as I waved farewell to him.

'I had made one friend at lest' I thought and noticed the swing in the corner of the yard. 'Why not'

Swinging back and forth, I watched the kids have fun with each other. I wondered If I'd ever find someone that I wouldn't get nervous around...

"Um, your in my seat..." A nervous voice spoke out and I stopped swinging to see a young boy my age. His blonde short hair was matted with dirt, along with his cheeks, as he gazed down at me with his peaircing blue eyes.

I found his bright orange jumpsuit interesting and smiled up at him.

"Would you like to be my friend?" I asked shyly and he seemed surprised.

"You wouldn't want to be friends with me" He said, nervously looking around us.

"Others will hate you..." He mumbuled out sadly and I suddenly noticed all the stairs we were getting.

"He-Hey!" I called out but the boy had already left me alone and I frowned.

"What did he mean?" I wondered out loud.

The bell for class went and everyone darted to get to class. I waited until everyone was inside and made my way to my class room. But, getting there proved harder then exspected, as I found myself lost.

"Poppy?" A familiar girl with twin buns for hair asked down the hall. I waved to her and the next thing I knew, I had been tackled to the floor by Tenten.

"Your attending the academy! Why didn't you tell TenTen?" She whined out and I groaned.

"Tenten your choking me!" I struggled out and she sat up with a grin. I had wanted to surprise her about my appearance, but got lost.

"Oh, your in Iruka-sensei's classroom. That's just down the hall and to the left, see ya Poppy!" Tenten informed me after making me promise to get lunch with her.

"Um... Hi" I squeaked out as Iruka-Sensei introduced me to the classroom. It was full of kids that gaped up at me, seeming to be bored and interested at the same time?

"Thank you, Poppy-Chan. Please take your seat" Iruka suggested and I had shuffled myself out of the spot light.

Sitting in the back next to some girl, who was gushing about a boy who was seated in the front of the classroom.

I looked at him in confusion, how was he cute? His hair looked like a ducks ass and his skin was pale. He even had a I-don't-give-a-shit face too.

Half way threw class I had zoned out, thinking about what the boy from earlier said. He seemed really nice and I could read people really well.

"Pist!" The girl beside me hissed. " Why were you talking to that freak?" I gave her confused look and she rolled her eyes.

"The demon boy, Naruto." She scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear. "The blonde kid by the swing, I saw you talking to him."

I gapped at her and she smirked, flicking her long green hair. " A word of warning, I would not hang out with him if you want friends. The whole village hates his sorry ass" she snorted.

I glared at the way she was talking about the boy, did she even know him?

"Why?" I whispered back and she peeked around the classroom.

Everyone was ether sleeping by now or chattering. Iruka-Sensei had given up on yelling at them and just decided to have a yelling match with the blonde kid from before, Naruto.

Naruto, a boy, who's face that showed deep lonlyness moments ago, had happiness glowing in his blue ords as Iruka argued with him about how a paper clip was not a trending earring.

"No ones suppose to talk about it. But, Naruto has the nine tails sealed inside him..." The girl hissed with venom.

"Honestly, He's the reason why the nine tails attack happened at all"

'That's it' I thought as my self control snapped like a twig...

"So let me get this straight" The third Hokage started, breathing out a cloud of smoke. " Mrs. Komochi had told you something illegal and you thought it appropriate to shove at lest one hundred pencils into her..." he paused.

"lower region"

"It was one hundred an one, sir" I said, nervously and he just gave me a raised eyebrow. "She was blaming Naruto about the Nine tales attack!"

"I don't care if it was about him stealing her lunch box, you do not stick something up-"he sighed. "Forget it, Dog!"

"Hai!" A Anbu said, dropping from the celiling.

"Call off that meeting, I have a feeling this will be a long talk..." The third said, giving me stink eye, as I looked down in shame.

I really needed to work on my anger, this would be the forth time now it's happened. Last time gramps had to apologize and serve free ramen to Tentens father, after I had misunderstood him for causing Tenten to cry. Apparently it had been some bot Neji who had caused it, I was still on the hunt for this Neji too.

"Also, call in her guardians. I'm sure they will be happy to find out little Poppy had gone off again..." He hummed and the Anbu bowed, vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

'Crap...'


End file.
